fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Budget
2008 PA Budget Budget talk? What budget talk? Posted by: "pacleansweep" Russ@RussDiamond.org pacleansweep Fri Jun 27, 2008 4:18 pm (PDT) Harrisburg leaders wrestle out of sight while rank-and-file members stay busy. By Angela Couloumbis Philadelphia Inquirer Jun. 27, 2008 HARRISBURG - Even with Monday's deadline fast approaching to seal a deal on a state budget, rank-and-file members of the House and Senate have found themselves discussing everything but the fiscal state of the state these last few days. As their leaders have retreated into back rooms to negotiate budget details, the members have been busying themselves by debating a range of issues including the use of biometric technology in ID cards and divesting state funds from countries that sponsor terrorism. There has been little talk, if any, on the floor about key items in Gov. Rendell's proposed $28 billion budget. A spending plan must be approved by midnight Monday - although since Rendell became governor in 2003, no budget has passed on time. To an outsider, the House and Senate's singular focus on issues unrelated to the budget may appear odd. But it's the way budget season has unfolded in the Capitol for years: Legislative leaders hole up with administration officials to hammer out a budget deal, while the rest of the legislature is left to figure out ways to stay busy. "In the years past, it's reminded me of a situation where the parents are upstairs working on important issues, like paying the mortgage, while the kids are down in the rec room trying to stay occupied," said Rep. Greg Vitali (D., Delaware). "It's not good, it's not bad, it's just the way it's done," he said. Added Rep. Lisa Bennington (D., Allegheny): "I think that all of the things we've been talking about are filler for the rank and file. They've got to keep the masses occupied somehow." But the rank and file may be getting restless. Some are already grumbling about being left out of the loop on the budget. Yet others, sensing they will have to work through the weekend, are becoming progressively crankier about not knowing from day to day which days they're expected to be in session. Just yesterday, a group of House Democrats created a so-called cyber caucus on the budget. The cyber caucus grew out of one Democratic House member's frustration over not being updated by House leaders on the state of budget negotiations. It quickly grew into an informal e-mail discussion among Democratic lawmakers about the details of Rendell's fiscal plan - a discussion often tinged with levity. Vitali, the cyber group's self-appointed chairman, said he called one of the group's first sessions into order yesterday, "and I would say . . . we've been pretty productive." When the cyber group isn't working on the budget, it and the rest of the legislature have tackled a wide range of bills, including one requiring the state treasury and Pennsylvania's two pension funds to divest of stocks in foreign companies that do business with Iran or Sudan. Another bill debated this week directs the state to not meet the requirements of the 2005 federal Real ID Act, which establishes national standards for state-issued driver's licenses. As one top Democratic staffer who did not want to be identified put it yesterday: "We've got to keep them busy somehow so they aren't out there wreaking havoc." Contact staff writer Angela Couloumbis at 717-787-5934 or acouloumbis@phillynews.com. http://www.philly.com/inquirer/local/20080627_Budget_talk__What_budget_talk_.html